Sonámbula
by okashira janet
Summary: Todas las noches Misao pasaba dormida frente a su habitación y todas las noches él se levantaba tras ella ONESHOT M


**SONAMBULA**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Rurouni Kenshin como todos nosotros fans a morir sabemos le pertenece al genio Nobuhiro-Watsuki a quien le agradecemos profundamente haber inventado a Aoshi Shinomori y la hiperactiva Misao Makimachi.

Dedicado especialmente a **gabyhyatt **porque sin ella no sería nada (okashira janet suelta en llanto) y porque esta apunto de graduarse ¡Felicidades! y a **Bruja **porque es su pareja favorita (no ni se nota). En fin comencemos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La primera noche no la había visto.

-Misao ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?-

-Bien, sin contratiempo-

-Que bien-

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- había escuchado que hablaba con sus compañeros y luego el sonido de su puerta al ser cerrada, pero justo cuando el reloj marcó las doce de la madrugada el ruido de sus pasos al salir de su habitación lo sacó de su frágil sueño, sin embargo esa noche Shiro estaba dando una vuelta nocturna.

-Misao ¿Qué haces de pie?- la muchacha no había respondido y el joven había bufado tomándola del hombro.

-Regresa a tu habitación ¿Quieres?- luego había escuchado los pasos de ambos detenerse en la habitación de ella y luego los movimientos de su protegida al volver al futón, el resto de la noche no hubo mayor contratiempo.

La segunda noche ella había vuelto de una misión muy tarde así que solo regresar se había desplomado sobre el futón sin quitarse el traje ninja pero nuevamente cuando el reloj tocó las doce de la madrugada Aoshi pudo escucharla ponerse de pie, sin hacer ruido, tan sigilosa como un gato, salió de su habitación y avanzó por el pasillo pasando frente a su cuarto para que luego sus pasos se perdieran en la ventana.

¿Por qué la había seguido?, quizás para decirle que regresara a su cuarto porque debía descansar ya que últimamente habían tenido muchas misiones y ella debía estar descansada para cuando llegara el momento de actuar.

Salió él también por la ventana y subió al tejado.

-Misao- le habló con su voz fría e impersonal de siempre pero ella no pareció reaccionar, aún ataviada con el traje ninja y su trenza ondeando al viento la muchacha estaba sentada sobre las tejas rojas del techo con una rodilla flexionada y la otra pierna extendida.

-Misao- pero como no obtuvo respuesta avanzó hasta pararse frente a ella y estaba por amonestarla por su comportamiento cuando lo vio, que sus ojos estaban completamente opacos, que su rostro siempre tan alegre carecía de cualquier sentimiento, que en realidad no lo estaba viendo a él ni a nadie porque aún seguía dormida.

-¿Sonámbula?- el muchacho levantó una ceja, nadie le había mencionado antes que la muchacha se paraba dormida y menos que podía hacer cosas tan complejas como subir al techo en ese estado.

-Misao que te vas a matar- el joven entonces la tomó firmemente por la muñeca intentando ponerla de pie pero al intentarlo sintió como si quisiera mover a un objeto inerte y sin vida y soltó su agarre confundido por el sentimiento de pánico que le había causado pensar que su protegida ya no existía.

-Tonterías…- y se sentó a escasos metros de ella, cuidándola hasta que se le ocurriera regresar a su habitación.

…………

-¡Buenos días!- Misao entró corriendo con su habitual sonrisa a la cocina, los demás le contestaron el saludo con la misma efusividad a excepción de Aoshi que simplemente inclinó un poco la cabeza sin dejar de observarla, la muchacha se veía bien, no parecía recordar absolutamente nada de la noche pasada y su aspecto no le pedía nada al de una lechuga fresca.

-Misao ¿Vas a ir de nuevo?- Omasu le pasó un tazón de arroz y la muchacha giró la cabeza ahogando un bostezo que para todos paso desapercibido menos para el antiguo okashira.

-Sí, debemos librar a los civiles de esa amenaza-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Me dijeron que enviarían refuerzos pero si dos de ustedes quisieran…-

-¡Nosotros vamos!- saltaron al tiempo Okon y Shiro provocando que todos los demás rieran, de seguro que esos dos querían librarse de las labores del restaurante. Misao seguía riendo cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y fue enorme su sonrojo cuando notó que esa mano le pertenecía a Aoshi, el hombre que amaba por encima de todas las cosas.

-Cuídate-

-Ah…- por un momento no supo que responder porque era en extremo raro que él se preocupara por otra persona pero cuando por fin entendió que él quería que estuviera a salvo sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo -¡Sí!- y esas fueron las únicas palabras que cruzaron aunque con solo eso el día de Misao fue completamente luminoso.

………**.**

-¿Entonces la rebelión ya fue extinguida?-

-Sí- era ya muy entrada la noche y Misao solo quería dormir así que sin hacerle mucho caso a Omasu entró a su habitación y se dejo caer sobre el futón aún con la ropa ninja puesta.

-Buenas noches- y luego como si solo estuviera esperando decir esas palabras se quedo profundamente dormida.

El reloj marcó las doce de la noche y Aoshi abrió los ojos esperando y no tardo mucho tiempo en oír como su protegida se ponía de pie y casi como si se tratara de un fantasma se deslizaba por los pasillos para luego pasar frente a su habitación y desaparecer por la ventana.

-Misao…- él entonces también se había puesto de pie y había seguido el mismo recorrido que ella, otra vez al salir al tejado la encontró sentada sobre las pizarras del techo, con una rodilla flexionada y la otra pierna extendida, con los ojos opacos y sin vida fijos en la nada.

-Misao…- con mucho sigilo el joven ninja avanzó hasta ella y se sentó a un metro de distancia, no sabía si hablarle en ese estado era bueno o era malo pero de cualquier manera ella no parecía responder a nada.

-¿Por qué subes aquí?- el muchacho giró a verla pero para ella era como si él no existiera y siguió viendo con ojos melancólicos la luna.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo siendo sonámbula?- ni él mismo sabía porque le hacía tantas preguntas si el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, es más ¿Por qué le hablaba tanto si normalmente apenas y le dirigía la palabra en el día?.

-¿Algo te esta molestando?- nuevamente le hizo una pregunta pero esta vez la muchacha bajó lentamente una mano hasta rozar sus dedos con la teja rojiza bajo ella.

-Lo siento…- su voz estaba tan cargada de tristeza que Aoshi abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- pero ella no volvió a hablar, en lugar de eso siguió sin moverse y viendo con mirada melancólica la luna.

**..............**

-Misao ¡Buenos días!-

-Buenos días Okon- la joven ninja se tapó la boca para ahogar un bostezo y Aoshi que se encontraba sentado frente a ella entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de observarla.

-¿Tienes sueño?- Shiro que en esos momentos devoraba un enorme plato de arroz paró su ardua tarea por un segundo y giró a verla.

-Un poco- la jovencita se frotó un ojo –Que raro, siento que dormí la noche entera sin nada que me molestara-

-Eso es porque mi terrón de azúcar esta en pleno crecimiento- salido de la nada Okina apareció tras la chica y la encerró en un enorme abrazo que dejo a la pobre joven sin aire y mientras todos se reían por la escena Aoshi giró la vista hacía la ventana, algo estaba sucediendo y lo iba a averiguar.

-¡Bueno, hora de trabajar!- Omasu se levantó alzando un brazo y todos bufaron a su alrededor.

-¡Yo aún no almuerzo!- saltó Misao a la desesperada, quería quedarse un rato más en la compañía de su señor Aoshi, aunque no le hablara, ni la viera ni nada, estar junto a él, solo saber que él estaba cerca la hacía sentir como la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra.

-¡Pues almuerzas en la cocina!- pero Omasu fue inflexible y se la llevo arrastrando seguida de todos los demás dejando solo a Okina y a Aoshi en el comedor.

-¡Ah, estos muchachos de hoy en día!- Okina puso ambas manos en su decrepita cintura feliz y Aoshi levantó la vista hasta poder verlo a los ojos.

-Ah…- el anciano sonrió de medio lado –Aoshi muchacho, si quieres preguntar algo no tienes porque intentar matarme de miedo antes con esa mirada tuya, mira que hablando se entiende la gente-

-¿Misao se para dormida?-

-¿Qué?- el anciano levantó una ceja ¿A que venía esa pregunta?

-¿Se levanta dormida?, ¿Sale de su habitación?-

-No, claro que no, mi angelito siempre ha dormido como eso mismo ¡Como un ángel!, ¿Por qué preguntas?- el viejo lo observó extrañado y el joven desvió la mirada hacía un lado.

-No por nada…. Oí un ruido ayer y pensé que había sido ella-

-No, no lo creo, Misao siempre ha dormido perfectamente-

-Ah- el muchacho entonces espero hasta que el viejo salió de la habitación y luego se pasó una mano por los cabellos ¿Por qué no le había dicho a Okina que Misao se paraba dormida por las noches y que con esa ya eran tres veces seguidas?, de habérselo dicho el anciano quizás supiera la razón porque debía admitir que el arcaico Oni sabía mas de su protegida que él mismo, pero no lo había hecho… ¿Por qué?, quizás era (tuvo que aceptarlo) que la razón era porque quería descubrir lo que estaba pasando por si mismo y sin ayuda, quería descubrir que pasaba con su protegida y el por que de aquellos ojos tan tristes que miraban a la nada sobre el tejado

…………

A las doce de la noche los ojos de Aoshi se abrieron y sus dedos pulgares se apretaron en tensión sobre su regazo, casi como un susurro pudo escuchar los pasos de Misao que pasaban frente a su habitación y luego se perdían en la ventana y casi como un fantasma salió tras ella como venía haciendo desde hace dos noches.

Como siempre saltó la ventana y caminó por el tejado conteniendo el equilibrio casi por inercia, el techo del Aoiya era el clásico techo en forma de tejaban así que la superficie por la que caminaba era inclinada. Iba caminando pensando en que lugar se sentaría esta vez cuando la vio y su corazón pareció detenerse por un momento para después volver a latir con fuerza casi como si se le quisiera salir del pecho.

Frente a él se encontraba ella, sentada en la misma pose de siempre, sí, pero con la pequeña diferencia que esta vez no llevaba puesto el uniforme ninja sino la yukata de dormir y algo en lo corto de la prenda le hacía creer a Aoshi que no era el tipo de ropa que uno se pone para que otros lo vean.

La yukata era blanca y tan enloquecedoramente corta que en la pose en la que estaba sentada Aoshi estaba seguro de que podría ver su ropa interior si se paraba frente a ella, aunque claro, él no era un mirón aunque si era sincero ganas no le faltaban, la muchacha iba descalza y su cabello estaba apenas amarrado en una trenza floja que dejaba salir varios bucles que revoloteaban con el aire a su alrededor.

-Misao…- pero ella ni siquiera lo notó, sus ojos como siempre se encontraban perdidos en algún punto lejano.

-No deberías salir así, podrías enfermarte- Aoshi se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo cerca que se había sentado de ella y lo azoradas que sonaban sus palabras al hablarle, tal vez era porque hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con una mujer tan bella… un momento ¿Por qué justo en esos momentos Misao se le antojaba una mujer realmente hermosa? Y ¿Por qué justo cuando él por fin le hablaba ella no podía escucharlo?

-Misao…- volvió a decir su nombre y luego cerró los ojos, las cosas y los pensamientos dentro de él empezaban a revolverse y sentía en su estomago cosquillas que hace años había pensado que habían dejado de existir.

-Creo que…- el muchacho volvió a abrir los ojos y la observó largo y tendido, la brisa fresca de la madrugada les revolvía los cabellos y la luna brillaba en lo alto dándoles a su piel una tonalidad pálida y plateada.

-En el Aoiya… hay veces que tú me hablas aunque no te conteste y también en el templo… quería decirte que aunque nunca te diga nada realmente lo agradezco- ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esas cosas cuando ella no podía oírlo?

-También- el muchacho prosiguió observándola atentamente –Te doy las gracias por tus sentimientos, son lo mejor que tengo en esta vida- y luego apretó los labios y giró la vista al frente al igual que ella, le acababa de decir que el que ella lo quisiera era su fuerza para vivir, su razón de ser, siempre había querido decírselo pero como era un hombre de tan escasas palabras le había parecido que lo mejor era callárselo, pero ahora que se lo había dicho realmente sentía como si algo dentro de si mismo se hubiera liberado.

-Gracias- y entonces puso su mano grande y áspera sobre la pequeña de ella, en espera de que en algún momento de la noche la joven decidiera volver a su cuarto.

…………**.**

Misao abrió los ojos y sintió un cansancio tan grande que de buena gana habría seguido dormida hasta otro día ¿Por qué tenía tanto sueño últimamente?

-¿No estaré comiendo bien?- la joven se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, tampoco se sentía que tuviera fiebre o algo por el estilo, era solo que sentía que se caía de sueño.

-Me bañare…- parándose con gran desgano la joven tomó una toalla, su ropa para atender el restaurante y salió dando un bostezo de su habitación, aún era muy temprano para que alguien se encontrara trajinando por los pasillos pero ella era la encargada de hacer las compras de ese día.

-Menuda suerte… y hoy que me caigo de…- la joven no pudo continuar porque emitió un profundo bostezo que le arrancó algunas lagrimas y estaba por entrar al tocador cuando…

-Misao-

-¡Señor Aoshi!- como si le hubieran dado una bebida energética la chica saltó y sus ojos se abrieron al instante sin asomo de las lagrimas de hace unos segundos.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano?- el ninja la observaba con los brazos cruzados y su mismo aire frío y distante de siempre.

-Me toca hacer la compra hoy así que me he levantado temprano, aunque no lo suficiente y de todas formas siento que tengo sueño y como siempre creo que estoy hablando de más- la joven al terminar de hablar sonrió luminosamente y se llevó una mano a la nuca, había sido un gesto despreocupado de su parte pero para Aoshi ese acto tuvo el efecto de enrojecerlo furiosamente, al parecer Misao no recordaba que seguía llevando la yukata de dormir.

-¿He?- la joven parpadeó sin comprender cuando su tutor carraspeó y luego volvió la vista hacía la pared, ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, como si por algún motivo no quisiera verla… un momento… la joven entonces agachó la barbilla para poder auto inspeccionarse y el resultado de ese acto fue que se pusiera blanca como la cera.

-¡Lo siento, yo, pensé, que nadie, adiós!- acto seguido la figura de la chica desapareció tras la puerta del baño que se cerró de portazo y Aoshi se recargó en la pared al tiempo que se masajeaba la sien, algo le decía que ese día iba a recorrer el mercado.

………**.**

Misao volvió la vista con cansancio hacía atrás, ya llevaba la mitad de las compras hechas pero desde hace algunos momentos sentía que alguien la estaba vigilando, aunque bueno, la sensación no era nueva, en esos días ese mismo sentimiento se le había repetido varias veces.

-O vamos- la joven se pasó una mano por la cara como intentando reaccionar, no se iba a dejar vencer por algo que estaba dentro de su propia mente.

-Que sueño…- olvidándose de un momento para otro del sentimiento de estar siendo perseguida la joven bajo la canasta con los víveres al suelo y sacudió vehementemente la cabeza sin resultados ¿Por qué ella Misao Makimachi la ninja mas hiperactiva de todo Kyoto y sus alrededores sentía que iba a caer rendida de un momento a otro?

-Siento como si me la hubiera pasado despierta cuando en realidad dormí toda la noche- la joven entonces se recargó en una pared y se sentó en el suelo con la canasta entre las piernas, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba y pensándolo bien tampoco quería averiguarlo porque de seguro que sus males tenían que ver con "eso" que había hecho.

-¡Tonterías!, se lo merecían- la chica entonces se puso de pie y se obligó a sonreír, debía acabar las compras y luego regresar al Aoiya porque si algo le pasaba por estar por ahí papando moscas los demás se preocuparían.

-¡Pero en realidad tengo sueño!- Chilló la joven mientras cargaba la canasta sin las mínimas ganas y se balanceaba de un lado a otro como una persona que estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

-Misao-

-¡Ah!- de un momento a otro la chica se puso tiesa y dentro de ella se golpeó mentalmente casi hasta el punto de matarse ¿Desde cuando estaría su tutor viéndola? Y mejor aún ¿Habría escuchado todos sus desvaríos matutinos?

-¡Señor Aoshi, no lo esperaba ver por aquí!- la joven giró media vuelta hasta estar frente a él y le sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Ah- sin palabras de por medio el joven le quito no muy amablemente la canasta y echó a caminar con ella a su lado.

-Señor Aoshi le doy las gracias por ayudarme pero aún no termino y…-

-Te acompañare-

-Gracias de nuevo- la muchacha sonrió nerviosa y forzadamente –Pero todavía me faltan comprar muchas cosas y no creo que usted se entretenga haciendo algo tan soso-

-Te acompañare- él entonces giró su mirada de azul eléctrico hacía ella y por puro instinto la joven cerró los ojos esperando no haber desatado su ira.

-Ah bueno… entonces es por ahí- la chica le señaló el camino con el dedo y estaba por caminar tras él cuando todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso y cuando su pie hizo contacto con el suelo fue como si cayera a un despeñadero.

-¡Misao!- Aoshi gritó asustado al ver a la chica a mitad de camino de caer de bruces al suelo pero ante el grito la joven pareció reaccionar y de un rápido movimiento salvó la caída con las manos y se puso en pie sonriendo nerviosa.

-¡Ah!, ¡Pero que tonta que soy casi me caigo!, es que estaba tan distraída y de repente me tropecé, de verdad que soy una torpe- y luego como si solo se tratara de un descuido la joven se echó a reír ladeando la cabeza, pero Aoshi esta vez ni siquiera le contestó, él lo había visto, que cuando Misao iba cayendo la realidad es que iba dormida.

…………**..**

Doce de la noche.

Aoshi esperaba recargado frente a la puerta de su habitación y no tuvo que hacerlo más que unos segundos antes de que su protegida apareciera caminando lentamente por el pasillo vestida con la misma yukata del día anterior.

Pasó frente a él, rozando su hombro, con los ojos vacíos que no veían a ningún lado en especial y el andar sigiloso y cuidado de los ninjas, pero esta vez él caminó tras ella, salió tras ella y se sentó al lado de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir la piel de su brazo contra el suyo.

-Misao ¿Por qué sales?- el joven giró la vista hacía ella, perfectamente bien sabía que no le iba a contestar pero aún así lo hacía.

-Hoy te seguí todo el día en el mercado…- el muchacho se echó hacía atrás apoyando ambas manos tras su espalda –Noté que todo el tiempo tuviste sueño y dijiste algunas cosas que no entendí- pero como era de esperarse de los labios de la muchacha no salió ninguna palabra.

-¿Algo te preocupa?- el joven entonces la rodeó hasta sentarse frente a ella y se acercó tanto a su rostro que casi podía sentir la respiración suave de ella sobre su cara, verla así, tan cerca y con esa expresión lo hacía sentirse extraño, los ojos siempre llenos de vida de su protegida ahora lucían opacos y distantes y su rostro siempre tan sonriente ahora no era mas que una mascara sin emociones, pero aún así era hermosa, siempre lo había sido.

-Misao…- bajó la vista y casi sin darse cuenta terminó bajando la cabeza hasta acabar reposando sobre sus piernas, su aroma a cerezo le inundaba los sentidos adormeciéndolo y fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta con asombro que él también moría de sueño.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido ahí sobre sus piernas?, ¿Dos?, ¿Tres?, ¿Cuatro horas?, lo cierto es que estaba tan cansado que no sintió cuando ella se levantó y dejo su cabeza con delicadeza sobre el techo.

-¿Misao?- el joven abrió un ojo y oteó en la oscuridad sintiéndose entumecido por haber pasado tanto tiempo durmiendo a la intemperie.

-¿Misao?- y entonces la vio de pie, con los brazos abiertos y una expresión de resignación en el rostro balanceándose en el borde del tejado.

-¡Misao, cuidado, espera!- pero aunque corrió fue demasiado tarde, como si se tratara de una caída libre la joven se dejo caer hacía delante con los brazos abiertos y el cabello suelto flotando hacía arriba por efecto del aire.

-¡Misaooo!- y entonces él adelantó la mano a punto de saltar y atraparla en el aire pero ella al escucharlo abrió los ojos despertando y…

-¡MIERDA!- La joven dio una escalofriante vuelta en el aire y cayó de pie a escasos centímetros de romperse el cuello contra el suelo.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- la joven ninja entonces se dejo caer a gatas en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente y sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba dolorosamente contra sus costillas como efecto del miedo que había pasado.

-¿Qué demonios?- la chica se sentó en el suelo y se pasó una mano por el cabello intentando comprender que había pasado, se encontraba durmiendo y al otro instante se hallaba cayendo del tejado y haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para salvar la vida. Volteó la vista al techo pero en ese lugar no había nadie, escuchó ruido dentro del Aoiya y se imaginó que eran sus compañeros que se despertaban ante el ruido y para no hacer mayor el problema saltó hasta el tejado de nuevo y se coló por la ventana para luego echar a correr hacía su cuarto, no entendía lo que había pasado… aunque tampoco es que tuviera ganas de saberlo.

………**..**

-Misao-

-¡Buenos días señor Aoshi!- la muchacha sonrió lo más feliz y optimista que pudo, la verdad es que si era sincera se caía de sueño y tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de sonreír ese día, pero eso nadie debía saberlo.

-Quiero hablar contigo- el joven la miró profundamente y ella parpadeó para luego ladear la cabeza observándolo atenta.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Pero aquí no- la chica giró la vista alrededor, en la otra habitación sus compañeros almorzaban y del otro lado Okina canturreaba algo.

-¿Entonces?- él no contestó, en vez de eso la tomó del brazo y la jaló tras él provocando que la chica se sonrojara como un tomate y su mente siempre tan activa empezara a imaginar ideas y circunstancias de lo mas extravagantes ante esa situación.

-Te preguntaras porque te traje aquí-

-¿Ah?- Misao había estado tan ensimismada pensando en que su tutor la llevaba de la mano que ni cuenta se había dado de que ya ambos habían llegado al templo.

-Bueno… quizás no te lo preguntaste- la chica ante esta afirmación sacó la lengua y sonrió apenada pero Aoshi dio un paso atrás.

-¿Qué necesita señor Aoshi?, lo ayudare en lo que pueda-

-Es acerca de tu comportamiento de estos días-

-¿Comportamiento?- en el pecho de la joven su corazón empezó a latir con mayor fuerza ¿Aoshi sabía acerca de lo de la noche anterior?, ¿Había visto que se había caído (por razones que ella misma ignoraba) del tejado?

-Hablo acerca de que últimamente tienes mucho sueño- el ninja la observó de reojo y pudo ver como la chica se relajaba.

-¡Ah, es solo eso!, lo que pasa es que últimamente he tenido algo de insomnio, pero claro es natural si tomamos en cuenta que no dejo de tomar té por las noches y solo estoy pensando cosas que ni al caso antes de dormir-

-¿Es solo eso?-

-¡Sí, claro!- la chica sonrió cerrando los ojos, parecía que estaba visiblemente aliviada.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?-

-¿Qué me podría preocupar?- la chica entonces lo observó dulcemente –Tengo al Aoiya, a los chicos, a Jiya y a usted… estoy completa en todos los sentidos-

-Ah… ya veo…-

-Sí solo quería preguntarme eso paso a retirarme- la chica entonces salió corriendo al tiempo que levantaba una mano para despedirse -¡Tenemos mucho trabajo en el Aoiya últimamente!- y aunque eso era cierto la verdad es que se iba porque tenía miedo de que de seguir indagando su amado ninja trajera la verdad a la luz, una verdad que se encontraba mucho mejor enterrada y bien ahogada en el fondo de su mente.

Aoshi por su parte la observó alejarse sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba ante tamaña muestra de valentía de parte de la muchacha, ¿Por qué Misao siempre se esforzaba en esconderles sus penas a los demás?, ¿Por qué no podía decirles que se encontraba mal y que lo único que quería era dormir o llorar?, ¿Por qué siempre sonreía aún cuando por dentro se estuviera muriendo?.

No le había dicho nada a nadie acerca de lo del tejado, a él le había mentido acerca de su falta de sueño, todo lo quería minimizar para que nadie se preocupara por ella ¿Era esa una muestra de valor o era que a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta gente en realidad no confiaba en nadie?, No, no era eso.

Misao confiaba en sus compañeros, en Okina y en él, eso podía asegurarlo, lo que pasaba es que la muchacha se había acostumbrado a salir de sus problemas sola, a tratar de no darle molestias a nadie, a esconder sus sentimientos y disfrazarlos por el bien de los demás.

Pero eso dolía, a él por lo menos le dolía ¿Por qué nunca había notado su soledad?, ¿Por qué nunca había notado que ella era igual que él pero más fuerte porque mientras él se encerraba en su mutismo ella sonreía intentando que todo pareciera que estaba bien?

Era una niña solitaria a pesar de todo, era una jovencita que a pesar de estar hablando todo el tiempo intentaba no conversar de sus temores y sus dudas… de hecho ella jamás hablaba de eso y él simplemente había dado por sentado que no los tenía pero eso claramente era imposible.

Estaba sola y a la deriva y él la había dejado estar así por mucho tiempo, se había traumatizado tanto con la muerte de sus hombres y luego con sus violentas ganas de poder que no se había dado cuenta que la persona que intentaba darle ánimos a su vez se estaba muriendo sin que nadie lo notara.

Había estado ciego, pero era momento de abrir los ojos.

…………

Esa noche cuando Misao pasó frente a él caminando cual ángel la tomó de la mano y salió con ella hasta el tejado sin soltarla.

Su cabello negro como la noche estaba completamente suelto y su diminuta yukata dejando pocas cosas a la imaginación mientras ondeaba al viento, él entonces la había guiado por los hombros y luego se había sentado obligándola a sentarse sobre él, luego había pegado su cabecita contra su pecho y la había abrazado posesiva y celosamente, no volvería a dejar que su vida corriera peligro, no mientras pudiera evitarlo.

Por un momento ella forcejeó con los labios apretados para zafarse de su agarre pero finalmente pareció rendirse y sus ojos opacos y sin vida volvieron a perderse en la nada mientras el brazo del ninja aferraba su cintura mientras su mano libre delineaba la curvatura de sus labios.

¿Era incorrecto lo que estaba haciendo?, ella estaba dormida, no podía hacer nada para liberarse de su agarre ni de nada que él quisiera hacerle, abrazarla de esa forma y desearla en medio de esa oscuridad era algo realmente injusto.

Porque ella era su protegida, era una joven inocente y por encima de todo no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, pero no podía evitarlo, siempre la había querido pero apenas hace unos días se había dado cuenta de que en realidad la amaba y por encima de todo la deseaba.

-Misao- susurró su nombre en su oreja, sabía que ella no reaccionaría aunque algo dentro de él esperaba que ella realmente abriera los ojos para así poder dejar todos los engaños y los secretos y abrirle su corazón.

-Lo siento…- Aoshi saltó al darse cuenta que ella había repetido la misma frase de la ultima vez y que en esta ocasión de sus hermosos ojos escapaban lagrimas.

-¿Qué pasa?, Misao ¿Puedes decirme que ocurre?- pero ella no volvió a hablar y él solo pudo secarle las lagrimas con su mano para luego pasar a abrazarla más fuerte, sintiendo el calor de ese frágil cuerpo contra el suyo y la sensación de amor que empezaba a invadir su mente.

……………

-No…no me puedo… parar…- Misao abrió los ojos a duras penas y luego los cerró de nuevo, intentó incorporarse aunque sin abrir los ojos pero se fue de espaldas a medio camino ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?, antes el sueño había sido pesado pero ahora sentía como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier instante.

-Misao- ¡Oh no!, la voz de su tutor la llamaba desde fuera y ella no podía ni incorporarse.

-Ah… señor Aoshi… esto…- sin darse cuenta las palabras le salían arrastradas.

-¿Estas bien?- ni siquiera había podido verlo y su tutor ya estaba frente a ella a un lado de su futón observándola con ojos preocupados, la escena se le hubiera antojado de lo mas romántica en otras circunstancias pero justo en esos momentos lo único que quería era abrir los ojos para no parecer un caso perdido.

-Yo…- la chica guardo silencio un segundo en búsqueda de una excusa que no sonara tan estupida -¡Me siento mal porque al intentar pararme me he caído y me he golpeado la cabeza!, ya ve lo… torpe que soy…- pero justo cuando estaba por terminar su "excusa" se quedo medio dormida y las palabras volvieron a salirle arrastradas.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?- el ninja la observó con desconfianza pero ella asintió con la cabeza sonriendo de manera tonta.

-Muuuy fueer-tee- nuevamente sentía que se dormía a media frase ¿Por qué le estaban pasando esas cosas justo a ella y justo cuando su tutor por fin parecía interesarse un poquito en su persona?

-Misao, no tienes que mentirme, si tienes sueño solo dilo y ya- pero su frase no fue escuchada por nadie, la joven hacía ya bastante tiempo que se había dormido.

-No tienes que mentirme- el joven volvió a repetir la frase suspirando y acomodando unos mechones de cabello que le tapaban la visión a la chica, verla dormir de esa forma, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada lo hacía sentirse bien, bajaría a decirles a los demás que Misao se sentía mal y que no podía ayudarlos y que no se preocuparan porque él la cuidaría, así de paso quizás y él también se podía echar un sueñito.

………**.**

Cuando Aoshi por fin abrió los ojos se dio cuenta con horror que se había pasado todo el día dormido, que el reloj de pared marcaba las doce y media, que estaba cayendo una tormenta de proporciones épicas y que Misao no estaba en su futón.

Corriendo en la oscuridad pero sin perder sus movimientos silenciosos el muchacho cruzó el pasillo pasando frente a su habitación y saltó ágilmente por la ventana.

-¡Misao!- gritó porque el ruido estruendoso de la tormenta era demasiado fuerte y en esas condiciones los demás integrantes del Aoiya no lo escucharían.

-¡Misao!- y entonces la vio, el cabello negro, suelto y empapado ondeando al viento sobre su espalda, la yukata exageradamente corta pegándose a su cuerpo por el agua casi como una segunda piel, los pies descalzos balanceándose peligrosamente en la orilla del tejado y una mano adelantándose hacía delante como calculando si sería capaz de arrojarse.

-¡Misao, alto!- pero como si su voz fuera una fuerza para seguir adelantó un pie que se topó con el vacío, sus ojos opacos y sin luz que no parecían pedir otra cosa que la muerte.

-¡Misao!- nunca en su vida había corrido tan rápido y probablemente nunca lo volvería a hacer, con el rostro desencajado adelantó una mano y como si se tratara de una garra la sujetó del hombro y la arrojó hacía atrás estrellándola contra su pecho para después abrazarla de tal forma que la muchacha aún con los ojos opacos se llevo ambas manos lentamente al cuello como queriendo librarse del agarre que le dificultaba respirar.

-¿Qué haces tonta?- el joven ninja temblaba sin soltar ni por un segundo su agarre, había estado tan cerca de perderla que el miedo recorría su cuerpo por entero como una descarga de electricidad.

-¿Por qué haces esto?, tú no debes morir ¡No entiendes!- la chica ante el grito trató de liberarse sin que su rostro cambiara de expresión.

-¡No, no te soltare!- él entonces la sujetó por la cintura, conteniendo con sus dos manos esa estrecha parte de su cuerpo y se agachó hasta que su nariz rozo su cuello, sintiéndola, convenciéndose de que en realidad seguía con él.

-Tú no puedes ni debes morir- toda resistencia por parte de la joven entonces se perdió y dejo caer los brazos flácidos a sus costados.

-Entremos… te vas a enfermar- el joven soltó su cintura y pasando un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas la cargó como si fuera un niño pequeño, su largo cabello azabache cayendo como una cascada y sus piernas mojadas asomando por entre los pliegues de la pequeña yukata.

Trató de no verla, en realidad intentó parecer sereno pero era en realidad muy difícil, además nunca antes la había obligado a volver a su habitación antes de que ella lo deseara ¿Volvería a salir si la dejaba sola?, no, no debía dejarla sola, en el ultimo instante el muchacho meditó mejor las cosas y después de entrar nuevamente al Aoiya mojado hasta el tuétano se dirigió a su habitación con su preciada carga en brazos, tan quieta como una estatua.

Su habitación en el Aoiya era la única que tenía un pequeño baño incluido (el joven se imaginaba que era porque los demás temían desatar su furia en caso de que quisiera bañarse y el cuarto estuviera ocupado), pero bueno, en esos instantes ese hecho le favorecía porque así ni él ni la chica pescarían un resfriado por mojarse en la lluvia si se cambiaban rápido.

-Misao- el ex okashira dejo delicadamente a la chica en el suelo y luego echó la cabeza hacía atrás para sacudirse un poco el agua que chorreaba por su cabello –Debemos cambiarnos para no resfriarnos, no sé si en el estado en que estas me entiendes pero puedes pasar al baño y cambiarte, toma una yukata de las mías, yo lo haré en este lugar ¿De acuerdo?- el muchacho la observó fijamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta pero ella simplemente ladeó la cabeza mostrando los mismos ojos vacíos.

-Quizás no me entiendes…- el joven ninja pasó una mano por su cara porque empezaba a exasperarse –Bueno, espérame entonces- conteniendo un suspiro el muchacho se colocó de espaldas a ella y se sacó por la cabeza la parte superior de su traje ninja quedando solo en los ajustados pantalones negros, en el estado en que se encontraba dudaba mucho que Misao se sorprendiera o se escandalizara por verlo en esas condiciones.

-Bueno Misao te voy a pasar una toalla para que…- pero el joven no pudo continuar, sus ojos se abrieron con una sorpresa total, frente a él la muchacha ya había sacado los brazos de la yukata y estaba impulsando la prenda hacía atrás para que resbalara por sus hombros quedando solamente en ropa interior y las vendas que usaba para cubrir su pechos (unos bastante bien formados como pudo apreciar el muchacho).

-¡Misao, no, no hagas eso aquí!- el muchacho tragó saliva azorado, la joven parecía verlo fijamente pero con esos ojos opacos la verdad es que nadie podría saberlo en realidad.

-¡Misao, has eso en el baño, en el baño!- el joven apuntó entonces al cuarto tras ellos pero como si la orden fuera otra la chica se llevo lentamente las manos a la espalda para desatar las vendas que cubrían sus senos.

-¡No, aquí no!, ¡Aquí no!- corrió hacía ella pero fue demasiado tarde, las vendas cayeron en graciosas espirales y Aoshi no atinó a hacer otra cosa que verla como todo un libidinoso con la boca abierta y el aire que apenas si podía entrar a sus pulmones de la impresión.

¿Cuándo Misao se había vuelto una mujer tan hermosa?, aunque la parte honorable de su mente le gritaba que dejara de verla ese sentimiento era rápidamente suprimido por la otra parte de su cerebro que le gritaba que la abrazara, la besara y la apretara contra él hasta que ya no le quedaran fuerzas.

La muchacha seguía de pie frente a él, con su cabello negro azabache cayendo por su espalda casi hasta llegar a sus rodillas, con unas bragas azules que solo despertaban mas su cada vez mas latente excitación, con la boca roja y entreabierta y los ojos opacos que no veían en realidad a ningún lado.

"Idiota" casi como si le dieran un golpe al ver sus ojos vacíos lo recordó, que ella hacía todo inconscientemente, que estaba a su merced y que él se estaba comportando como todo un canalla observándola y deseándola cuando no podía defenderse.

-Misao…- avanzó hacía ella, tenía que cubrirla, taparla, lo que fuera, pero no podía pasar más tiempo viéndola o el deseo le ganaría a la razón.

-Deberías…- "cubrirte" estaba por decir pero entonces ella corrió hacía delante como si fuera a salir de la habitación y el resultado fue que estrelló su cuerpo desnudo en el torso desnudo de él y para Aoshi eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

No recordaba la ultima vez que una mujer desnuda había estado entre sus brazos pero estaba seguro que ese instante no lo olvidaría en todo lo que le restaba de vida, sujetándola por los muslos clavando sus dedos en su tibia piel la subió sobre él hasta que pudo besar con voracidad sus labios, mordiendo, jalando, lamiendo, sus manos recorrieron su espalda, se detuvieron en su cintura, podía sentir su excitación y la sangre caliente bajando hasta cierto punto especifico de su cuerpo y los senos de su protegida pegándose a su piel tibios y deseables.

-Misao- gimió sin darse cuenta y enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello azabache de ella, llevaba años deseándola, desde que Hanya en una de sus rondas le había dicho que Misao había cumplido catorce años y que ya era toda una mujercita, desde que la había visto a los quince años tendida sobre el pasto con los ojos cerrados y los labios anhelantes buscándolo sin saber que él siempre sabía donde estaba ella, desde que a los dieciséis se había dado cuenta de que ella lo amaba y que todos lo sabían pero ella no se atrevía decírselo.

-Misao- volvió a gemir y la apretó contra su cuerpo, quería sentir su tibieza y sus formas contra las suyas, quería que su cabello se confundiera con el suyo y lo envolviera como lo hacía con ella, quería sentirla, amarla y besarla antes de tener que despertarla y mostrarle con toda la intensidad de la palabra que él era un mal nacido que no se merecía su amor.

-Misao- y entonces besó su cuello, recorrió con su lengua sus hombros y empezó a caminar con ella en brazos, el agua de la lluvia no la había despertado pero el agua tibia de la ducha si lo haría.

-Misao, eres mía- y entonces la sumergió lentamente en la tina del agua sin dejar de observar sus ojos, esos ojos que en esos momentos parecían lejanos y distantes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao no recordaba haber estado soñando nada pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que estaba dormida, eso hasta sentir que su cuerpo era sumergido en alguna sustancia caliente que hacía que toda su piel se tensara.

-He…- la joven abrió lentamente los ojos sin alcanzar a enfocar, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas giraron de un lado a otro, aún era de noche pero la luna alumbraba lo suficiente como para notar que estaba sumergida en una tina de agua, que unas manos sujetaban su espalda y sus piernas y que su señor Aoshi era el dueño de esas manos, ah, un despertar como cualquier otro.

-¡Ahh!- la chica gritó, sus ojos se abrieron con espanto y se zafó del agarre del ninja haciéndose un ovillo en la bañera.

-Misao…- el muchacho le habló tranquila y seriamente pero ella sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?, ¿Qué no estaba dormida?, ¿Qué hacía en la bañera? Y… ni siquiera tuvo que mirarse, era obvio y completamente notable que lo único que traía puesto eran los calzones, en una ocasión anterior cuando estaba con los chicos del dojo Kamiya en las aguas termales había dicho con voz al cuello que solo quería que su amado Aoshi viera su cuerpo desnudo pero ahora que se encontraba en semejantes circunstancias lo único que quería era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-¿Q-Que?- la chica tartamudeó abrazándose los senos y Aoshi soltó un suspiro.

-Estamos en mi habitación-

-¿En su habitación?- el muchacho asintió tranquilamente aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios, de seguro que ahora la joven le empezaba a pedir explicaciones y cuando supiera lo que había pasado de seguro no le volvería a hablar por el resto de su vida.

-Lo que sucedió fue que…-

-¡Me metí a su cuarto!- la chica gritó horrorizada –Lo siento tanto señor Aoshi le juro que no lo hice a propósito y ni siquiera lo recuerdo y me muero de vergüenza y entiendo si no quiere volver a verme pero le juro que yo…- la chica respiró hondo y giró su vista abochornada, de tan avergonzada que estaba se sentía al borde de las lagrimas.

-Misao- el joven ninja la observó enternecido, se veía de lo más adorable con sus mejillas rojas y a punto de llorar echa un ovillo en una esquina de la bañera pero tenía que decirle la verdad.

-¡Lo siento!- la chica cerró los ojos.

-Misao- él entonces la tomó por la barbilla y lentamente la giró hasta que terminaron viéndose a los ojos –Es cierto que has caminado dormida pero fui yo quien te trajo a mi habitación-

-¿Eh?- la chica entonces sacudió la cabeza espantando las lagrimas, bueno las cosas no estaban tan mal si habían ocurrido de esa forma pero ¿Por qué estaba desnuda?

-Estaba lloviendo y tú saliste al tejado, yo te obligue a entrar conmigo, te dije que te cambiaras de ropa pero al parecer no te advertí que no debías hacerlo frente a mí-

-¡Lo lamento!- la chica tragó saliva observándolo azorada y Aoshi levantó una ceja, quien debía lamentarlo era él por haber hecho lo que había hecho y no tanto por eso sino porque en esos instantes observar esos ojos verdes conscientes y llenos de vida lo hacía desearla aún más.

-No tienes que lamentarlo pero Misao…- el ninja guardó silencio observándola profundamente y ella se tensó pegando su espalda a la pared de la bañera, no entendía del todo que era lo que pasaba pero Aoshi solía tomar ese tono de voz cuando algo lo molestaba, seguro que ahora si le decía que era una chiquilla exhibicionista y que no quería volver a verla en toda su vida.

-¿Qué pasa?- de tan nerviosa que estaba apretó con mayor fuerza sus senos y el ninja tuvo que contener las ganas de lanzarse sobre ella, en esos instantes tenía que resolver de una vez por todas una cuestión.

-Te has estado levantado dormida por las noches, con esta cumples una semana entera-

-¿Soy sonámbula?- el tono sorprendido de la muchacha no dejaba lugar a dudas, ella no estaba enterada de que se levantaba por las noches.

-Sí y no es eso lo que me preocupa sino tus acciones autodestructivas cuando estas en ese estado-

-¡El tejado!- la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se llevó una mano a la boca para gran desconcierto de Aoshi que tuvo que girar rápidamente la vista provocando la enorme vergüenza de la chica -¡Lo siento!-

-No importa ¿Entonces recuerdas el asunto del tejado no?-

-¿Usted estaba ahí?- la chica bajó la vista hacía el agua.

-Sí, te hubiera salvado si no hubieras reaccionado pero hoy de nuevo estuviste a punto de matarte-

-No me acuerdo…- la jovencita giró la vista ahora hacía la pared contraria escapando de los ojos azules e inquisidores de su tutor.

-Misao ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-No lo sé- la chica entonces sonrió y ladeó dulcemente la cabeza –Ya ve que estoy algo loca y desubicada ¡Imagínese! Para que me haya desnudado frente a usted, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es pedirle a Okina que selle mi cuarto para que no pueda salir- terminando de hablar la chica se soltó a reír como si fuera la cosa mas cómica del mundo pero Aoshi frunció el ceño contrariado, molesto y adolorido ¿Por qué ella se empeñaba en hacer parecer que todo estaba bien aún cuando su vida estaba en peligro?, ¿Por qué ni siquiera en esa desesperada situación dejaba su sonrisa alegre y despreocupada de lado?.

-¡Misao!-

-¡Ah!- la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera encogerse en la bañera observando con ojos desorbitados hacía delante, Aoshi se había metido con todo y pantalón y zapatos en la tina y avanzaba hacía ella con ojos llameantes y los actos meticulosos de un animal dispuesto a atacar.

-¿Por qué me mientes?-

-Yo…- intentó decir alguna broma, algo que la salvara de ese instante pero su mente quedo en blanco cuando él la sujetó de su muñeca y retiró su brazo de lo que tan celosamente tapaba estrujándola.

-¡¿No te das cuenta de que me tienes muerto de miedo?!, ¡¿Qué no entiendes que si tu vida peligra la mía se acaba?!- Sus labios entonces se entreabrieron y tembló, no le tenía miedo a su tutor, nunca le había temido aunque los demás dijeran que era un monstruo, un hombre sin sentimientos, ella siempre había sabido que lo que Aoshi Shinomori les demostraba a los demás era una coraza y que en el fondo sus sentimientos salían a relucir en los momentos de verdadero peligro.

-Yo…- ya no sentía vergüenza porque él la estuviera viendo en ese estado porque era más que obvio que él solo deseaba protegerla.

-¡¿No te das cuenta de que me matas cuando me sonríes sin sentirlo?!-

-¡Ah!- nunca lo había pensado, ella siempre había creído que si sonreía y mantenía su animo en alto todo estaría bien porque no se dejaría llevar por la tristeza ni por la nostalgia, pensaba que si sonreía aún en los peores momentos aún podría haber una luz de esperanza pero… al parecer engañar con una sonrisa a las personas que se preocupaban por ella las había lastimado.

-¡¿Por qué no me dices la verdad carajo?!-

-Lo siento…- la joven tomó aire y su delgado cuerpo se estremeció –Pensé que si lo sepultaba en algún lugar de mi mente no tendría problema, que podía vivir con eso-

-¿Con que?- lentamente Aoshi soltó su brazo y ella volvió a cubrirse, sus ojos estaban velados.

-Cuando empezó la rebelión y llamaron al Oniwabanshu-

-Hace como semana y media- la chica asintió.

-Las cosas se nos estaban saliendo de control, aunque trabajábamos mano a mano con la policía eran demasiados y se nos escapaban si los dejábamos solo heridos- el joven asintió con la cabeza invitándola a continuar y ella tomó aire para proseguir –No recuerdo cuando maté al primero ni tampoco al segundo, en ese momento solo apuntaba mis kunais a puntos vitales sin pensar, cuando todo acabo recogieron los cuerpos…- la chica volvió a guardar silencio pero Aoshi no la presionó para que continuara.

-Después de eso…- la joven alzó los ojos, observó a su tutor por un instante y luego bajó la mirada avergonzada –Pensara que soy una tonta porque somos ninjas y supuestamente estamos hechos para matar y todo eso, pero… después de que terminamos la misión corrí al bosque y vomite, vomite tanto que sentí que mi estomago se había quedado vacío y la cabeza me latía, luego regrese al Aoiya y pasaron algunos días más hasta que tuvimos todo bajo control pero la sangre de esos hombres no abandonaba mi mente y cuando veía mis manos las notaba manchadas y me preguntaba si tendrían familia y…- nuevamente la joven guardó silencio, se sentía la chica mas tonta sobre la faz del planeta, ella era la que había insistido tanto en seguir el camino de un ninja pero cuando llegó la hora de la verdad se había acobardado.

-Yo sé que este es el destino que he escogido por eso trate de que nadie notara mis dudas y…- sin poder aguantarlo por más tiempo la muchacha se mordió el labio inferior casi hasta sacarse sangre para contener las lagrimas y luego alzó el rostro sonriente hacía su tutor.

-Pensara que soy una tonta-

-No sonrías-

-¿Eh?- pero no pudo reaccionar porque los brazos de Aoshi la sujetaron por la espalda y pegó su cuerpo desnudo al suyo.

-Si tienes ganas de llorar llora, si tienes ganas de reír ríe, nunca pensaría que eres una tonta por eso-

-Yo…- Misao colocó entonces sus manos temblorosas sobre el torso de su tutor preguntándose si todo aquello era alguna clase de sueño, si era así dejaría de aventarle cuanta hierba se encontrara a su paso al té.

-Tú has estado queriendo suicidarte inconscientemente todo este tiempo- Aoshi entonces la abrazó agachando la cabeza para reposarla en el hombro de la joven –Lo hacías porque te sentías culpable, porque no se lo decías a nadie-

-Pensé que de haberlo hecho se habrían preocupado por mi-

-¡Por supuesto!- el joven la apretó con mayor fuerza, ambos estaban arrodillados en la bañera –Y es normal y completamente saludable que lo hagamos-

-Pero…- la chica cerró los ojos, ese hombre frente a ella ¿Era realmente Aoshi Shinomori?, el hombre que no se dirigía a ella más que con monosílabos ¿Le estaba diciendo en verdad todas esas palabras… juntas?

-Soy muy seco… a veces tal vez podría llegar a intimidarte pero necesito que confíes en mi-

-Gracias…- la joven en esos momentos reaccionó de una cosa, estaba desnuda, con su tutor a medio desnudar, abrazados en la bañera, su rostro se puso rojo al instante y por puro instinto aventó al ninja por los hombros alejándose de él.

-¡Ah, yo, gracias, creo, que vergüenza, pero!- de nuevo no sabía ni que demonios decir y Aoshi que por un instante se había quedado descolocado al ser brutalmente separado de la mujer de sus sueños alzó una ceja y una expresión de superioridad que Misao nunca le había visto empezó a formarse en su rostro.

-¿Quieres huir de mí?-

-¡Sí!, ¡Digo no!, es decir…- la chica tragó saliva azorada y se dejo caer de sentón en la bañera hundiéndose hasta los hombros en el agua –Le agradezco haberme salvado y lamento todos los problemas que le di y…-

-El único problema aquí es tu ingenuidad-

-¿Ah?- ya se estaba haciendo costumbre pero se quedo sin saber como reaccionar cuando su tutor la tomó por los hombros y echándola hacía atrás se colocó encima de ella.

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir cuando por fin te he descubierto?- ni siquiera pudo contestar de la impresión, "descubierto" era una palabra que podía actuar en muchos sentidos, completamente cohibida la chica lo observó desde un ángulo bajo sin atreverse ni siquiera a parpadear, el cabello de su tutor le caía alrededor del rostro y su torso desnudo y musculoso estaba sobre ella casi como invitándola a tocarlo.

-¡Ah!- asustada por las emociones que empezaba a sentir su cuerpo hizo el intento de escaparse pero se enfrentaba justamente al antiguo okashira y fue rápidamente inmovilizada por un beso que le apagó cualquier indicio de pensamiento.

-No huyas- se lo susurró mientras le mordía lenta y cadenciosamente el labio inferior.

-Se-ñor Aoshi- sin querer hacerlo en realidad arqueó la cadera y eso a él lo encendió hasta la punta de los pies.

-Misao Makimachi, eres mía-

-Siempre… lo he sido- ella tragó saliva y cubrió nuevamente sus senos con sus brazos cuando él la abrazó posesivamente acostándola sobre él.

-Creo que necesitaba que esto pasara para darme cuenta- con los ojos fijos en el techo Aoshi intentó apagar (sin conseguirlo del todo) la fogosidad que estaba sintiendo, no era un misterio para él que Misao estaba nerviosa, confundida y tenía miedo, podía sentirlo por los disimulados temblores que recorrían su frágil cuerpo.

-Yo…- la chica cerró los ojos armándose de valor –Siempre lo he querido señor Aoshi-

-Lo sé- él entonces sujetó su muñeca para separar el brazo que cubría su seno y ella se arrebujó contra él roja de vergüenza –Y también sé que harías lo que yo quisiera por ese amor que me tienes pero que en realidad estas confundida y sobre todo avergonzada porque nunca habías tenido intimidad con nadie antes, incluso noté que este era tú primer beso- la chica enrojeció mas si eso fuera posible, era cierto, tenía dieciséis años y en realidad nunca había besado a nadie, se daba pena a si misma.

-Señor Aoshi lamento ser todavía tan niña y tener miedo, siempre pensé que ya había crecido pero creo que no fue así y…- pero él volvió a cortarla con un beso, solo que este fue lento y dulce.

-Sigues siendo una niña pero eres mi niña, esperare hasta que estés lista- ella enrojeció y ocultó su cabeza bajo la barbilla de él, con su oreja pegada al alocado corazón de su tutor que bombeaba a una velocidad extraordinaria lo cual la sorprendió, Aoshi se veía tan calmado como siempre pero por dentro quizás estaba tan nervioso como ella.

-Señor Aoshi, quizás debería irme a mi cuarto porque los demás…-

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-¡Ah!- tal vez no había oído bien, seguro que se le había metido agua en la oreja.

-No pensabas que te quería solo para pasar el rato ¿Verdad?- el ninja la observó ceñudo y ella le contestó la mirada inocente, la verdad ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en lo que vendría después, nunca había sido la clase de persona que se pone a planear el futuro.

-Nos casaremos aunque no quieras- tentada estuvo de reír ante el comentario del ninja que descubría un lado posesivo y autoritario que ella le desconocía.

-Yo no he dicho nada- la chica entonces se acomodó mejor entre aquellos brazos y cerró los ojos, de verdad que tenía mucho sueño.

-Y te protegeré siempre aunque intentes evitarlo porque yo en verdad… te amo- pero cuando terminó con palabras temblorosas su frase se dio cuenta que la joven sobre él ya estaba dormida y levantó una ceja enojado mientras una venita rabiosa le latía en la sien, típico de Misao dormirse cuando le estaba abriendo por entero el corazón, para la otra le daría tres tazas de café antes de intentar declararse.

-Pero te prometo que cuando te haga el amor no te dormirás- y Misao que entre sueños sintió su nariz rozándole el cuello sonrío placidamente y ahora si que fue una sonrisa de verdad.

=fin=

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Yeah!, esto ha salido realmente calientito del horno jajaja, la idea se me vino mientras leía un fic llamado "Recordando" donde Aoshi pierde la memoria (de verdad excelente fic se los recomiendo) y como mi hermanita me dijo que me dejara de series y terminara **Personalidades **(es que es su favorita) puse manos a la obra en este one-shot de nuevo con mi pareja soñada, espero que les guste, besos Ciao

_27 de Diciembre del 2008 Sábado_


End file.
